Das Programm
by McEgg
Summary: Hex, der Zentralserver des sich langsam entwicklenden magisch-technologischen Internets in Equestria, nimmt nach der Installation des neuen Programmes System32 keine Befehle mehr entgegen. Twilight Sparkle schickt ein Programm in den Computer, das von dem unter mysteriösen Umständen verstorbenen Programmierer entwickelt wurde. Ein Abenteuer in zwei Welten beginnt.


**Das Programm**

_Eine MLP:FiM Fanfic von McEgg_

___**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum.**_

___**Alles was mit Tron zu tun hat, ist geistiges Eigentum von Disney und dito zu oben.**_

**Kapitel 1 : Fragmentation**

_Datenträger erkannt... Scanne nach Dateien_

_[1] Datei(en) erkannt... starte Sicherheitsüberprüfung_

_25%_

_50%_

_75%_

_100%_

_Warnung! Mögliches Schadprogramm entdeckt! Temporäre Speicherung in Isolationsbuffer H:\System\Sicherheit\ISO_1054\ verschoben._

_Administrator-Freigabe erkannt: TwilightS_1_

_Kopiere [1] Datei(en) von C:\System\Sicherheit\ISO_1054\ nach H:\System\Kontrolle\Kern\System32\_

_Programm ausführen? (J\N]_

_[J]_

_Starte Programm C:\System\Kontrolle\Kern\System32\Agent_ ..._

_Mögliches Schadprogramm entdeckt! System32 Übersteuerung aktiv. Kopiere [1] Datei(en) von H:\System\Kontrolle\Kern\System32\ nach C:\System\Sicherheit\ISO_1064\_

_..._

_..._

…

_Kopieren fehlgeschlagen – Sperrung durch Administrator: TwilightS_1 _

_Sicherheitskopie nach H:\System\Temporäre_Dateien\ verschoben. Datenverlust festgestellt! Agent_ : Datenverlust 2%._

_Verschiebe [1] Datei(en): C:\System\Kontrolle\Kern\System32\Agent_ nach H:\System\Papierkorb\_

_Lösche Papierkorb...Papierkorb gelöscht._

_Protokollaufruf durch Administrator: TwilightS_1: Befehlsprotokoll [-2]:_

_[(-1) Papierkorb löschen: System32]_

_[(-2) Verschiebe [1] Datei(en): H:\System\Kontrolle\Kern\System32\Agent_ nach H:\System\Papierkorb\ :System 32]_

_Starte Programm H:\System\Temporäre_Dateien\Agent_ [Administratorenrechte erkannt: TwilightS_1. Lösche Protokolle...]_

* * *

Twilight stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und schob die Tastatur von sich fort. Vom langen Sitzen etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, erhob sie sich von dem weichen Kissen und trottete müde in dem kleinen Raum neben dem Computerlabor, der den Mitarbeitern als Küche diente. Sie bediente sich aus einer der bereitstehenden Thermoskannen und schnüffelte prüfend an dem Kaffee. Dann verzog sie angewidert das Gesicht. Die dunkle Flüssigkeit in ihrem Becher war kalt und hatte zu lange gezogen. Mit einer kurzen Aufblitzen ihrer Magie erhitzte die Flüssigkeit wieder und gab einen ordentlichen Schwung Zucker hinzu, um den schlechten Geschmack zu überdecken. Dann begab sie sich wieder zurück in den Rechnerraum und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck, während sie den Blick über den großen Hauptserver von Canterlot schweifen ließ.

In der Mitte des kreisrunden Raumes erhoben sich die makellosen, weiß glänzenden Türme von Hex. Sie seufzte leise. Jetzt dachte selbst sie von dem Magical-Controlled-Technological-Interaktion-Device in dieser lächerlichen Abkürzung, die unter den jungen Studenten schon seit Wochen durch das Labor geisterte.

In der jetzigen Situation passte es allerdings auch einfach besser. Abgesehen davon, das MCTID nicht so fließend von der Zunge sprang wie einfach Hex, war das ´C´ in der Abkürzung nur noch reiner Hohn. Die Maschine wurde von niemanden mehr kontrolliert, höchstens kontrollierte sie sich selbst.

Sie arbeiteten seit mittlerweile mehr als zehn Tagen an dem Problem. Das zentrale Steuerprogramm System32 hatte kurz nach seiner Installation jede Veränderung der Prozesse verweigert, selbst durch die Administratoren. Eigentlich sollte es den Datenfluss aus den Rechenzentren von Manehattan, Fillidelphia, Stalliongrad und Las Pegasus regulieren, kontrollieren und die Serverkapazitäten einteilen. Das tat es auch wie beabsichtigt. Aber leider übernahm es mit seinen Sicherheitsprotokollen die totale Kontrolle über das gesamte System und sperrte die Programmierer de facto aus. Selbst ein kompletter Reboot hatte keine Verbesserung gebracht. System32 hatte sich über das Netz ausgebreitet und seine Spuren in praktisch jedem Terminal hinterlassen.

Ihre größte Hoffnung war Grey Cobalt gewesen, ihr bester Programmierer. Die Grundstruktur und die meisten der Kernprozesse von System32 stammten aus seinen Hufen. Er kannte die Spezifikationen wie kein Anderer. Er war so stolz auf seine Schöpfung gewesen. `Ein Programm, das sich von selbst auf die Gegebenheiten und Ansprüche eines ständig wachsenden Systems anpassen kann und flexibel auf alle Eventualitäten reagiert.´ Er war am Boden zerstört gewesen, als es begann Probleme zu bereiten. Er hatte Tag und Nacht hier verbracht, hackte auf seine Tastatur ein und starrt mit geröteten Augen die flimmernden Bildschirme an. Und er war in die glitzernden Eingeweide des Rechners selbst vorgedrungen, hatte sich durch die Flut von Kabeln und Platinen gezwängt, bis... zu dem Unfall.

Sie nahm gedankenverloren einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Es war spät in der Nacht und in dem großen Raum waren nur noch drei andere Ponys mit Arbeiten an dem großen Rechner beschäftigt. Twilight kannte nur einen von ihnen persönlich: Shady Grey. der junge Einhornstudent, schlug sich hier mittlerweile fast jede Nacht um die Ohren und wühlte sich durch den endlosen Wust an Befehlszeilen, auf der Suche nach...

_Nach dem Fehler,_ dachte sie traurig und starrte in ihren Kaffee. Der Fehler, der seinem Vater das Leben gekostet hatte.

* * *

Er erwachte in Finsternis. Er spürte, wie er seine Augen öffnete, aber die Dunkelheit hinter seinen Lidern war nicht von der Finsternis dahinter zu unterscheiden. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, versuchte um sich zu tasten, aber er bemerkte schnell, das nicht dazu in der Lage war, seine Hufe von dem harten Boden zu heben. Zur Regungslosigkeit verdammt, stand er schließlich einfach nur da.

Er war blank, leer, eine bloßer Verstand ohne bewussten Gedanken, ohne Ziel und Aufgabe. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er wartete, er wusste nicht einmal worauf.

Dann ein Funke, der die Finsternis erhellte, direkt vor seinem Gesicht. Er zuckte erschreckt zurück, doch seine Hufe waren noch imm er wie mit dem Boden verwachsen. Das einzelnen Photon vor ihm wuchs, strahlte heller und heller. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und wendete den Blick ab.

Ein Blitz, der selbst durch seine geschlossenen Lider drang. Dann wurde es dunkler. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen wieder.

Vor ihm schwebte eine Scheibe aus blauem Licht, eine leuchtender Kreis mit einem Loch in der Mitte. Eine unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft ging von dem Objekt aus, die ihn sofort in seinen Bann zog. Er strecke vorsichtig seinen Huf danach aus und bemerkte nicht einmal, das er sich plötzlich bewegen konnte.

Seine Hufspitze berührte das Licht. Ein Prickeln breitete sich über seinen Vorderlauf aus, das alles andere als unangenehm war. Fasziniert betrachtete er die feinen, leuchtenden Linien, die sich von seinem Huf aus ausbreiten und langsam sein Vorderbein hoch krochen. Es war die selbe Farbe wie das leuchtende Band vor ihm.

In einem unwillkürlichen Anflug der Angst zog er den Huf zurück. Das Leuchten auf seinem Fell erstarb und das wunderbare Prickeln wich einem Gefühl gähnender Leere. Er starrte einen Moment lang auf seinen dunklen Huf. Doch das Leuchten des Diskus zog seinen Blick wie magisch an.

Wieder hob er den Huf und griff nach der Scheibe. Im letzten Moment folgte er einer plötzlichen Eingebung und berührte sie nicht am Rand, sondern steckte seinen Huf durch das Loch in ihrer Mitte.

Das Prickeln war noch stärker als zuvor. Die Linien auf seinem Vorderlauf flammten blau auf, rasten durch die verschachtelten Bahnen, die sein Fell ihnen vorzeichnete. Er fühlte sich plötzlich klarer, als trüge er eine Schleier vor seinen Augen, der sich langsam lüftete. Er zog sein Vorderbein zurück und bemerkte, das er die Scheibe bewegen konnte. Sie glitt auf in zu und löste sich von der unsichtbaren Kraft, die sie vor ihm in der Luft gehalten hatte. Ihr Leuchten wurde stärker und das Licht auf seinem Körper folgte ihrem Beispiel.

Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Er griff mit seinen Zähnen nach der Scheibe, nahm sie in den Mund. Ein Schaudern ging durch seinen ganzen Körper, als pure Energie von dem Diskus auf seine Zunge übersprang. Es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl. Im Gegenteil. Es fühlte sich herrlich an, klar und erfrischend.

Für einen Moment genoss er die angenehmen Empfindungen, die die Energien der Scheibe in ihm auslösten. Dann merkte er, wie er, von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gezogen, den Kopf wendete. Der Diskus wusste, wohin er gehörte und zog ihn unwiderstehlich mit sich.

Ein sanftes Klicken. Lichtbahnen breiteten sich über seinen Rücken aus, flossen über seinen ganzen Körper, erfüllten ihn mit ihrem warmen, herrlichen Licht. Die Leuchtenden Scheibe hatte sich zwischen seinen Schultern eingebetten und strahlte heller, heller.

_Ich bin Agent_Grey._

Der Gedanke durchzuckte ihn wie ein Blitz.

_Mein Programmierer ist GreyC_1, Administrator. Ich bin 124,435 Stunden alt. Ich befinde mich in _ _H:\System\Temporäre_Dateien\. Meine Aufgabe ist..._

Der Schmerz kam so unvermittelt, so überraschend, das er wimmernd zusammen zuckte. Die sich vor ihm abspulenden Erinnerungen hatten sich urplötzlich in ein schreckliches, weißes Rauschen verwandelt, das ihn erzittern ließ.

Einem Instinkt folgend nahm er seinen Diskus von seinem Rücken und betrachtete ihn genauer. Nachdem sich seine Augen von der schwach erleuchteten Dunkelheit an das helle Leuchten der Scheibe gewöhnt hatten, konnte er sie einer eingehenden Untersuchung unterziehen. Während er sie in seinen Hufen hin und herdrehte, fiel es ihm schließlich auf: Es gab dunkle Stellen in der sonst makellosen Oberfläche des Diskus.

Ein unwillkürlicher Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Er war sich nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, was das bedeutete, aber er wusste, das es schlimm war. Dieser Diskus... es war klar, wie wichtig er war. Wenn er beschädigt war, konnte das nichts gutes bedeuten. Er wusste, das das es eine Verbindung zwischen seinem Schmerz und den fehlenden Stellen auf der Scheibe gab.

Er steckte seinen Diskus zurück auf seinen Rücken. Es war Zeit, sich genauer umzusehen.

Das sanfte Klicken zwischen seinen Schulterblättern war noch nicht ganz verklungen, als sich der Boden unter ihm öffnete.

Er verlor so unvermittelt den Halt, das er nicht mehr rechtzeitig die Hufe unter sich bekam, um seinen Sturz abzufangen. Glücklicherweise fiel er nicht tief, dennoch trieb ihm der Aufprall die Luft aus den Lungen.

Hustend erhob er sich auf seine Beine und schüttelte seinen Kopf, um seine Benommenheit loszuwerden. Als er wieder klar sah, blickte er direkt in das Gesicht eines Programms.

Es war ein Hengst. Das Fell seines Gesichtes hatte eine blaugraue Färbung, bis es an seinem Halsansatz unter dem leuchten der blauen Fasern verschwand, die ein kompliziertes Muster auf seinem Körper bildeten. Seine Mähne hatte eine satte, blaue Färbung, die mit ebenso leuchtenden Streifen durchzogen war wie sein Anzug. Seine Augen waren dazu jedoch ein krasser Gegensatz. Sie blitzten in einem klaren, goldenen Ton.

Etwas stimmte nicht mit dem Hengst. Sein Abbild war seltsam dunkel, als würde Agent_Grey es durch eine verdunkelte Scheibe betrachten. Und dann verstand er es. Der Boden unter ihm wirkte wie polierter, schwarzer Stein. Der Hengst war er selbst. Er starrte auf sein Spiegelbild.

Er hob den Kopf und blickte sich um.

Die Halle in der er stand, war gigantisch. Der schwarze Boden zog sich scheinbar endlos in die Ferne, bis er auf die titanischen Mauern stieß, die den Bereich eingrenzten. Nach oben hin war das Gebäude offen und gab den Blick frei auf einen dunklen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel, durch den unheilvolle Blitze zuckten.

Leuchtende Linien, die denen auf seinem Anzug ähnelten, aber ungleich breiter waren, durchbrachen die schwarzen Oberflächen von Boden und Wänden und hüllten den Ort in ein unheilvolles, rotes Licht.

Weiße Lichtbänder führte Schnurgerade durch die riesige Halle und verloren sich in beiden Richtungen in der Ferne. Kleine, schwarze Zylinder schoben sich auf ihnen entlang, aufgereiht wie Perlen auf einer Kette. Plattformen erhoben sich aus dem Boden zu den unterschiedlichen Höhen der Lichtschienen. Wann immer eine der Röhren anhielt, purzelte kurz darauf ein Programm daraus hervor und rappelte sich vom harten Boden auf. Die Linien in ihrem Fell leuchteten in allen Farben des Regenbogens, manche grün, andere blau, wie Agen_Grey selbst, andere violett, orange oder gelb. Die überwiegende Farbe, sowohl was die Neuankömmlinge wie ihn anging, als auch die Programme, die auf dem Boden unterwegs waren, trugen das unheilvolle, satte Rot, das auch die Linien an Boden und Wänden zierte.

_Rasterkonstrukt: Datenbahnhof._

Die Information tauchte unwillkürlich in seinem Denken auf, wie eine Luftblase die während seiner Betrachtung an die Oberfläche getrieben war und schließlich platzt, um ihren Inhalt an sein Bewusstsein freizugeben.

„Programm: Identifizieren sie sich."

Agent_Grey wirbelte herum, als er die herrische Stimme hinter sich hörte. Ein Programm war unbemerkt auf die Plattform getreten, auf der er gelandet war. Die Linien seines Fells waren von dem selben, satten Rot, wie das der meisten Ponys hier. Es trug ein Horn auf seiner Stirn, dessen ebenso roter Schimmer einen langen Stab neben ihm schweben ließ. Agent_Grey trat einen Schritt zurück. Etwas in der Erscheinung des Programm jagte ihm Angst ein.

„Programm: Identifizieren sie sich!", verlangte das Pony vor ihm noch einmal mit mehr Nachdruck. Der Stab wirbelte herum, seine Spitze zeigte wie ein Speer auf Agent_Grey.

„Ich... Ich bin Agent_Grey.", stammelte das Programm und versuchte weiter zurück zuweichen. Langsam ging ihm der Platz aus. Hinter ihm war die Plattform zu ende und es ging weit in die Tiefe.

„Auftrag? Authorisation?" Die Stimme des roten Programms klang zunehmend ungeduldig, als es mit seiner Antwort nicht zufrieden war.

Agent_Grey wollte ihm gerade antworten, als ihn etwas zurückhielt. Er wusste nicht genau, was es war, aber er spürte, das er hier nicht die Wahrheit preisgeben durfte. Zumindest was den zweiten Teil der Frage anbelangte. Die Antwort auf den ersten kannte er nicht einmal selbst.

„Ich äh,... ich, also..." Weiter kam er nicht, als ihn die Seite des Stabes bereits im Gesicht traf. Ein kurzes Aufblitzen, dann fühlte er nur noch, wie er durch die Luft flog.

Er fand sich auf dem Boden wieder, die eine Seite seines Gesichtes taub, während sich der Rest seines Körpers in schmerzhaften Krämpfen wand. Er konnte nur mit Mühe seinen Kopf heben und blickte dann direkt auf die Spitze des Stabes, die auf sein Auge zielte.

„Wenn du dich bewegst, lösche ich dich, Programm. Auftrag? Authorisation?"

Agent_Grey rollte sich langsam zusammen und versuchte seinen Kopf zu schützen.

„Ich... Ich weiß es nicht!", japste er ängstlich.

Das rote Programm trat vor und versetzte ihm einen heftigen Tritt gegen Kopf. Agent_Grey jaulte schmerzerfüllt auf. Dann gurgelte er nur noch erstickt, als sich der Stab gegen seinen Hals presste und ihm die Luft abdrückte.

„Willst wohl nicht reden, was? Das haben wir gleich."

Der Druck auf seine Kehle verstärke sich noch einmal kurz, dann war er verschwunden.

Agent_Grey blickte furchterfüllt auf. Der rote Hengst presste ihn mit einem Huf seiner Flanke nieder, während er seinen Stab herum schwang. Er schob die Spitze näher an das Hinterteil seines Gefangenen.

Dort, auf der Flanke, bildeten die blau leuchtenden Linien einen Strichcode. Agent_Grey bemerkte nur am Rande, das auch der rote Hengst ein ähnliches Zeichen auf seinem Hinterteil hatte. Sein ganzes Denken konzentrierte sich auf das Ende des schmerzverheisenden Stabes, das sich seiner empfindlichen Flanke näherte. Als die Spitze des Stabes die Zeichnung berührte, sprang ein einzelner Funke über.

Der Strichcode leuchtete auf. Ein kleines, blau leuchtendes Bild projizierte sich einen Hufbreit von seinem Fell in die Luft. Es war ein dreidimensionales Hologramm, ein Kreis, der mit zwei Linien durchgestrichen war.

„Was ist das? Zugriff verweigert? Wer bist du?"

Wieder wirbelte der Stab herum und krachte mit dem Knistern der energetischen Entladung in seinen empfindlichen Bauch. Agent_Grey krümmte sich noch weiter zusammen. Er konnte nicht anders. Die Schmerzen waren zu stark. Er fing leise das Schluchzen an.

„Zeig mir deine Augen! Zeig mir deine verdammten Augen, oder ich prügel dich langsam in die Löschung!"

„Was ist hier los, Sicherheitsprogramm?" Eine weibliche, befehlende Stimme. Der nächste Schlag, vor dem er sich so gefürchtet hatte, blieb aus.

„Ich habe hier ein nicht eindeutig identifiziertes Programm, Protokollaufseherin. Seine Cutie-Authentifizierung hat sich mir widersetzt. Es könnte sich um ein Programm mit Administratoren-Rechten handeln."

Ein Moment Stille. Dann befahl die weibliche Stimme: „Steh auf, Programm."

Agent_Grey kämpfte sich auf seine Hufe. Seine Augen tränten noch von den Schlägen des Sicherheitsprogramms. Er nahm verschwommen eine rot leuchtende Gestalt vor sich wahr.

Er wurde rüde am Kinn gepackt und sein Kopf herumgezogen.

„Mach die Augen auf!", die Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Er zwang seine Lider auseinander.

„Sehen sie, Sicherheitsprogramm? Normales Blau, keine Spur von Gold. Und jetzt zur Cutie-Authentifizierung."

Er verspürte eine kurzen Druck gegen seine Flanke und zuckte unwillkürlich zurück.

„Das ist keine Zugriffsverweigerung. Überprüfen sie ihre Datenressourcen. Eine Zugriffsverweigerung ist ein Kreis mit zwei Linien, die ihn durchkreuzen. Das ist nur ein weißes Rauschen. Das Programm muss beschädigt sein."

Mitleidlose Hufe zerrten an seinem Rücken, rissen ihn fast um.

„Das sehen sie es. Fragmentierter Diskus. Das erklärt alles."

„Soll ich es löschen, Protokollaufseherin?"

Ein Moment Schweigen. „Identifiziere dich, Programm."

„Agent_Grey.", stammelte er hervor, noch immer verängstigt von der gewalttätigen Behandlung, die ihm widerfahren war.

„Das ist genug. Ab mit ihm zu den Spielen." Er hörte wie sich Hufe klackend auf dem harten Boden entfernten.

Sein Blick, verschwommen durch seine Tränen, klärte sich nur langsam. Er blinzelte wild, um sein Augen wieder frei zu bekommen. Plötzlich verspürte er eine intensiven Schmerz an seinen Hinterbeinen. Unwillkürlich machte er einen Satz nach vorne.

„In deinem Dateienordner möchte ich nicht stecken. Bewegung, der Spiele-Cluster erwartet dich."


End file.
